Storm Song
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Ciel is terrified of the storm. Enter Sebastian and his vocal abilities, as well as his talent for improvising songs.


Sebastian was making his rounds around the manor, after everything was over and completed. He did this every night, after the young master and the servants were in bed. Nothing would be allowed to be overlooked in the household he ran.

Certainly not.

A roll of thunder boomed through the night, followed a few moments later by a streak of lightning and another, even louder, clap of thunder. Sebastian smiled. He did so love a good thunderstorm.

But then, he remembered with a frown, the young master did not.

The butler redirected his steps toward the master bedroom. Another explosive bang of thunder sent him hurrying on his way.

The door was closed, yet Sebastian could hear soft, whimpering cries coming from inside the room. He lifted his candelabra and quietly opened the door.

There was a lump in the middle of the large bed, a lump that shivered and cried every time thunder or lightning made itself known.

Sebastian glided forward, set his candelabra on the night table beside the eye patch he had removed from his master a few hours earlier, and placed one hand on the lump of blanket.

Ciel's white face peeped from beneath the covers, his eyes enormous with terror. His hair was tousled, his chin quivering, and his cheeks wet with tears.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said gently.

A fork of lightning illuminated the scene, followed by a roar of thunder, and Ciel screamed, diving back under the blankets.

"Young Master," Sebastian whispered again.

"Go away!" came a muffled sob.

Sebastian stepped back a pace, unable to disobey a direct order but loathe to leave his master in such a state. There was more thunder, and then yet more, and Ciel's terrified face looked out from the blanket sanctuary.

"S- S- Sebastian," he whispered. A tear spilled down his wet face. "D- d- do something. Anything. Make it s- stop."

Sebastian came forward immediately and drew the curtains across the windows, concealing the lightning and allowing only the soft, warm glow of the candelabra to illuminate the room in flickering light and shadow. Ciel huddled on of the bed, shivering. Sebastian drew the blankets tightly around his master, then placed his gloved hands firmly over the boy's ears as a clap of thunder filled the room.

"Do something," Ciel whispered. Begged. "Make it stop. Don't leave me."

The butler decided that a breach of etiquette was called for, and sat down on the edge of his master's bed. Ciel immediately crept over and huddled close to him. Sebastian lifted the boy onto his lap, pressing Ciel's head into his chest.

"Young Master," he murmured. He could feel the boy's heart pounding, and stroked his hair, determined to calm his employer, to soothe him. "I shall be with you until the very end."

Another clap of thunder. Sebastian felt a pair of cold hands clutching at him. He smiled a little. "Young Master, do you recall the song that the dollmaker sang?"

Ciel nodded, wet face still pressed into Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian gently rubbed his back. "Would you permit me a bit of rewriting?"

Ciel sniffled and nodded again. Sebastian swayed lightly, and started singing.

.

_"Wind and rain are driving hard_

_Driving hard_

_Driving hard_

_Wind and rain are driving hard_

_My young master_

_._

_Wind and rain will soon be gone_

_Soon be gone_

_Soon be gone_

_Wind and rain will soon be gone_

_My young master..."_

_._

Thunder crashed through the night with a sound like boulders colliding. Ciel trembled violently, and Sebastian held him tightly as he sang on.

.

_"Thunder breaks the clouds apart_

_Clouds apart_

_Clouds apart_

_Thunder breaks the clouds apart_

_My young master_

_._

_Clouds will mend and muffle sound_

_Muffle sound_

_Muffle sound_

_Clouds will mend and muffle sound_

_My young master..."_

.

Ciel raised his head a fraction. "Where did you hear that?"

Sebastian smiled. "I made it up."

"More," Ciel ordered, and dropped his head again, his eyes beginning to droop. Sebastian hid a smirk as he stroked his master's hair and continued singing softly, rocking side-to-side.

.

_"Lightning opens up the sky_

_Up the sky_

_Up the sky_

_Lightning opens up the sky_

_My young master_

_._

_The sky will close itself and heal_

_Self and heal_

_Self and heal_

_The sky will close itself and heal_

_My young master..."_

_._

Ciel's eyes were definitely drooping now. His grip on Sebastian had loosened a little, and when thunder boomed again, he only startled a little. Sebastian could feel the small body relax against his own. He began his final stanza, singing more and more slowly, more and more softly.

.

_"My master now will sleep in peace_

_Sleep in peace_

_Sleep in peace_

_My master now will sleep in peace_

_My young master."_

.

Sebastian rose slowly and carefully laid the warm, limp body of his young master onto the bed, pulling the covers up over him and tucking them in at his chin.

"Sleep well, young master."

/\

§

\/

The morning dawned, clear and cool. Sebastian knocked lightly on the door to the master bedroom.

"Young master," he called as he pushed open the door and wheeled his trolley in. "It is time to wake up."

Ciel slept on. Sebastian shook him lightly. "Young master. Need I begin singing again?"

Ciel blinked. "Wha...? No. No, you may not begin singing again. As far as I am concerned, last night never happened."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed, hiding a smile. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel scowled at him. "I mean it, Sebastian."

Sebastian began pouring tea. "Of course, my lord. As you say. Your breakfast will soon be served, soon be served, soon be served."


End file.
